Life's Lesson
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: A Warrick and Catherine fanfiction


Life's Lesson

A/N: Not my best but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with C.S.I 

"Hey Brass, what have you got for us tonight"  
Catherine started making her way over to where Captain Jim Brass was standing.  
Ever the gentleman, Warrick was pulling their flight case-like field kits out of the back of the SUV.

"Double homicide. Mr and Mrs Johnson were enjoying a quiet night at home when they both got shot in the chest"  
"Any sign of breaking and entering"  
"None that we can see"  
"Not yet". Catherine smiled at him, teasing just a little. "Warrick and I will have a look, if you don't mind"  
"Knock yourself out."

Catherine made her way into the living room where Mr and Mrs Johnson were. She heard Warrick behind her, field kits. Tall, with a shaggy, modestly dreadlocked haircut, Warrick Brown had skin the colour of coffee with just a hint of cream stirred in. He was a man ready with a smile, though Catherine knew him to be serious.

"How's it looking"  
"Can't say yet. Brass says there doesn't seem to be any sign of force entry and by looking at these two they do seem a little posed"  
Catherine and Warrick started their job by processing the scene. It was luckily a small house so it didn't take to long.

"Can you wrap up here while I go can talk to the first officer at the scene"  
"Sure Cath"  
Warrick finishing off the work he was busy with and had just started packing up when he heard two gunshots being fired outside.

Warrick ducked for cover and started sliding his way to the front door. As he heard car wheels screeching away he saw Catherine face down on the ground with blood around her.  
Without even thinking twice or looking if the coast was clear Warrick ran over to where Catherine was and started checking for vital signs.

Everything at the moment was a blur to Warrick. He remembers screaming for someone to get an ambulance but how they got from the house to the hospital was all a blur. All he wanted was to know that she was alright, but no one was saying anything to him.

"Hey man are you alright"  
Nick and Sara rushed over to the hospital as soon as they heard what had happened. They were also part of the graveyard C.S.I team. Warrick could see Grissom , their leader, standing at the nurses station speaking to Brass.

"What happened man.  
Warrick looked at Nick not sure how to answer him. "I was busy packing up while Catherine talked to the first officer at the scene. I was about to leave the house when I heard gunshots. Next thing I know I saw Catherine on the floor covered in blood"  
Sara put an arm around Warrick to try and comfort him even though she knew it wouldn't.

Grissom had walked over to them and listened to Warrick side of the story.  
"Nick, I want you and Sara to go back to the house and finish up there. Also take a look for any clues to Catherine's shooter"  
Nick and Sara said their goodbyes to Warrick and made their way to the hospital exit.

"Warrick I want you to go home"  
"I'm not going anywhere. I want to make sure that Catherine is ok"  
"The Doctors have said that surgery is still going to take a few hours and then after that she will still be asleep. Why don't I take you home, you have a shower and get some sleep."

Warrick didn't have the energy to fight right now. He will be now use to Catherine and Lindsey if he is fast asleep.  
"Lindsey, what about Lindsey. As anyone told her yet"  
Warrick had forgotten about Lindsey. He wasn't sure how that was possible but it had happened.

"Brass is on his way to tell her and her grandmother now. He'll bring them through to the hospital."

Before long Warrick was back at the hospital. The attempt of sleeping at home failed and after having a quick shower he decided to return to Catherine's side. That's the only place were he felt he belonged at this very moment.

As he reached the waiting room he spotted Lindsey sitting on her own.  
"Hey Lindsey"  
"Warrick!" Lindsey ran up to him and rapped her arms around him.  
"Warrick, no one wants to tell me what's happening with my mother. Grandma is in her room now with the doctor but they won't let me in"  
"It's going to be alright Lindsey. Your mother is the strongest person I know. She will fight this"  
Warrick took a seat and Lindsey sat next to him.

They sat together and Warrick placed an arm over her shoulders. As they sat in silence Warrick felt Lindsey starting to shake and heard sobs coming from her.  
"Hey, hey. What's with the tears. I thought we both agreed your mom was going to be fine"  
"It's just what if she isn't. Last time I spoke to my mother we had a fight. What if I never get to say I'm sorry. What if I never get to say I love her."

"You're mother knows you love her. She has never doubted that"  
"But what if I never get to say it to her again"  
"You will. I promise you, the moment your mother wakes up I will have you next to her bed and then you can tell her over and over again how much you love her"  
Lindsey smiled as she listened to Warrick. She has always known that Warrick and her mother were more then friends. Warrick was a great guy and she knew he would never heard her mother.

"I promise to tell her if you promise to tell her"  
Warrick was quite shocked and didn't know what to say.  
"What do you mean"  
"I might be young but I am not blind. I see how much you care for my mother and I know how much she cares for you."

Warrick thought about what Lindsey said and smiled.  
"You have a deal. When you're mother awakes she will know how much we both love her."

The rest of the morning was spend with Lindsey and Warrick talking about ways to spoil Catherine after she left the hospital. Luckily they were able to start all their plans about 2 weeks after their promise to each other.

This was not my best so go ahead will all the responses to it. 


End file.
